NG: A New Start
by Shinigami's Angel
Summary: Life has gotten back to norml for the three-some untill an old enemy of KITT's comes into play raising the fears of Ashley Knight


Disclaimer  
~*~*I don't own Knight Rider...never have....never will............but I like to write about it so DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if I use any of your ideas its only because I love your stories. Also this story takes place in a world where Michael Knight died before the movie was made~*~*  
  
  
Background info.  
  
It's the year 2000 Devon as well as Bonnie have retired from FLAG but help out with the youngest agents  
  
The man who takes Devons place is Steve Morgan age: 37  
The woman who takes over Bonnie's place is Holly Prince age: 29  
  
Also KITT treats Ashley Knight as a sister due to the fact that they both hold CPU's and Ashley needs KITT as a lifeline to stay stably which KITT believes makes him the 'older brother'  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Weeks past and life went on, they rarely discussed the past afraid of what might come. James along with KITT had taught Ashley how to control the link, opening it and blocking it, although she was still very new at it. At the moment the three-some stood around in the underground garage, "Hey James." She said, "Yes" "can I see your taser?" "Sure" he said as he tossed it to her. She stood at a worktable looking over its components. "Can I ask why?" "I don't know can you?" he smiled "ouch...burn" KITT said pulling up behind them. "Hey what's this? Two against one?" "Of course not James", he shoot a questioning look to KITT and Ashley paid no attention. "I'm independent......I help the one who's winning". "Right...well may I ask what you're doing with that?" he asked the blonde, "Oh nothing...just making it work 'better'".  
  
"Better? I don't like the sounds of that" "Give me a break James I'm not going to kill anyone on our next case..." "Speaking of cases..." KITT chimed in, "We've got a new one" James walked over and sat in KITT's driver side, Ashley waiting to hear the details. "Well" he said getting back out and leaning up against KITT's side, "It's a tough one but it's a case and has to be completed." "Mind filling me in?" "It seems an old enemy of KITT's is back" "KARR?" "Maybe...it seems a Black Trans Am has been spotted near Detroit, MI" "But that can't be possible!! KITT killed KARR along time ago with my father...and Garth is the only other person who knows where KARR's remains were and he died along with my dad." James hated times like this he wasn't the person with all the right emotions and at the moment all he could do was be there for her. She also hated it, people always felt sorry for her or thought that she wasn't in any condition to be an operative; even though she could take on anyone in FLAG and win...with the exception of KITT and James of course.  
  
"Still we have to check it out...after all we can't let KARR drive freely around the state" KITT came in. The curly haired blonde threw the taser back to its owner and moved into the black Trans Am without a word, her partner followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had been n the road for hours and despite being the leader James was perfectly fine sleeping while KITT drove and Ashley discussed matters with Bonnie on her cellphone. He sat there just listening to the world around him, "Yes do you think it's possible...of course I would...no that wont do...ok I think I get your idea now...ok will be there soon", with a quick glance at her sleeping partner she knew he couldn't protest. "KITT?" "Yes Ashley?" "Holly has come up with a devise which will convert KARR into...well...you but with his own personality" "Where to?" "The semi...you know where it is" "Yup I'm on it"  
  
~*~*~  
  
James awoke and found himself not in the Motor City but a well-lit room...he knew this place. He sat up and got out of KITT moving over to the two woman he adored, both of which could care less if he was alive or not. But that was just the way they were...when they got into their work they really got into it. "So a thought we were going to visit Kid Rocks home?" he asked "Huh?" was his partners even question. "Kid Rock! Cowboy baby? Man KITT we have to get these two out more" "Agreed" chimed KITT's voice in the background, "Right well anyway..." Ashley started, "Holly's come up with a great plan" "Yes, instead of killing KARR all over again why not just change his programming to match KITT's?" the brunet said. "Ok I see where you're going with this but how may I ask do you plan to do that?" he asked. "It's quite simply", the technician said as the younger girl spoke up, "ALL we have to do is get this device..." she said as she held up a hand-held box with one button on it up. "Within ten feet of KARR and press it...it should work." "Should? I don't like those odds." "James it's the only way of stopping him without killing him!"  
  
James wasn't liking this it was to risky...to dangerous.   
  
//All right buddy I want your input on this whole thing//  
  
//Hey *I'm* just the talking car I don't have to have a voice in this matter//  
  
//KITT knock it off I really need some help here//  
  
//Fine I think it's wroth a try//  
  
//Ok thanks bud//  
  
//Anytime James//  



End file.
